


Watching a movie

by Sirianna123



Series: 30 day OTP Challange [11]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>11th part of my OTP challange</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching a movie

**Author's Note:**

> 11th part of my OTP challange

After few weeks of being tied to Dipper, Bill was starting to enjoy being human. Just sole thought made him shiver. It was supposed to be miserable and terrible experience, but no. Pine Tree had to make it enjoyable.

If he wasn't so busy thinking about it for whole time Bill would notice that Ford was out for night hunting for some monster and Mabel was trying to find Stan a girlfriend. And he'd possibly realise that he was alone with Dipper for a whole night. Well, his little Pine Tree was there to remind him… Bill almost hit a wall thinking this as Dipper just flatly stated that everyone but them was out for night.

And like this they ended up on couch in living room watching some sappy love comedy Mabel left for them much to her twins displeasure. Bill wasn't even paying attention reading some book he found and judging by how often Pine Tree yawned it wasn't even interesting.

Sometime around hour into movie Bill felt Dipper moving closer to him curled into ball under his blanket. AS boy yawned widely Bill wondered when he slept last time. Without crawling into Bills bed thinking demon was sleeping and leaving before Bill officially was awake, it is. Sighing he set book aside.

"If you want to sleep we can turn in for the night, kid." Dipper only shook his head yawning slowly. Bill smiled creepily. "I'm tired." Bill stated standing up and picking Dipper up just to sit lie down with Dipper on his chest. "Just sleep, Pine Tree." Bill said using his magic to turn TV and light off.

In less than a minute Dipper was soundly asleep and Bill was sure of two things.

First, Dipper was now kind of addicted to sleeping with him and has nightmares otherwise, and second Mabel and uncles will have quite a sight if they'll return before either he or Dipper will wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


End file.
